


On Top of Mount Olympus

by blueelvewithwings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Olympia AU, runner!Barry, swimmer!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Barry is a runner, and Len is a swimmer. They both made it to the Olympic Finals. This is the most important day in their lives.





	On Top of Mount Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> //It seems I have been watching too many sportsy clips on youtube lately.

Barry was nervous, and he had been all day. It was clearly visible, and everyone presumed to know why it was that Barry Allen looked like he was ready to jump out of his own skin. It was not, however, because of the 100m finale he would be running in in a few hours, no. It was the fact that his boyfriend, swimmer star Leonard Snart, was currently racing in a finale of his own, hoping to win at least a medal. He knew that Len had three finales today and a few semi finals, but it was still nerve-wracking for Barry. And of course he hadn‘t even been able to go and see Len and cheer him on as he had to go in early to start warming up and prep for the big, big race. It wasn‘t every day that one was standing in a 100m final at the Olympics, after all.

Still, it irked him that he couldn‘t see Len, and that Len couldn‘t come to his race either. They always made sure to come see each other‘s important races, and these were the most important ones for each of them, and they couldn‘t be there.

They had talked about it, of course, and both of them knew that this was the way it had to be, so there were no hard feelings or misgivings. It was sad though, and Barry wished he could do more than sit in his prep room and stare at the television screen, hoping and praying for Len to go fast and faster, fly through the water and reach the wall the fastest of them all.

He could hear his coach – grumpy, antisocial coaching star Harrison Wells- clear his throat beside him, probably wanting him to continue to warm up, but Barry couldn‘t. He had to watch these 50 seconds of 100m freestyle that meant everything to Len and everything to Barry in return. He didn‘t think he took a single breath while they were on the first half, then took a deep gulping breath when he saw Len being second at the turn. He was sure his fingers would fall off from how hard he kept them crossed right before they reached the wall, but then the results flashed up and he could just see how Len‘s – his beloved Len‘s – name flashed up on top before tears blurred his vision. He didn‘t see the time and he could barely see Len, exhausted but so happy, grinning like he rarely ever did in public, but he knew that he had made it, that he had managed to get a gold medal at the Olympic games, that he now was one of the really big winners. And as Barry knew him, this might not even be the last of his medals today.

He did resume his warmup then, still grinning over his whole face as he thought of his Len and how amazing he had done. He didn‘t much care for swimming before he met Len, but now Len had raised him to be an expert on the sport as much as Barry had raised him to be an expert in running. They were serious about one another after all, and that included being enthusiastic about a sport they would not have given a single shit about before.

He had to turn the television off just before Len‘s second final, to start his meditating and final preparation for his own run. It was hard, seeing Len walk into the pool and wave at the camera and then having to turn it off, but he knew that Len would not want him to give up his own chances just to watch his boyfriend. So he turned it off and put on his headphones, pulling up his playlist to get into the right mindset.

It took a while, but he managed to push Len out of his mind for the moment, to relax and concentrate on himself, on the race that was about to happen, and on the things he needed to keep in mind to win.

Because Barry did not just run in this final to compete, no, he ran in this final to win. He was the world‘s biggest sprint star after all, and not just for any reason. Just the year before he had set the new world record, and the world was waiting for a repeat performance. And Barry might be the most socially awkward person and have the self confidence of a mouse, but running he could.

So by the time he walked into the stadion, waving at the spectators for good measure, he was completely in his element, all thoughts of Len pushed out of his mind for the moment.

When they moved to set up, Barry took his time getting down into the starting blocks, tweaking them until they were just perfect.

And then the count came, and Barry took a deep breath.

Ready.

Set.

Go!

Barry‘s body reacted on instinct, shooting up and out of the starting blocks, taking steps that got bigger and bigger as he picked up speed and catapulted himself forward. As always, he looked straight ahead, imaginging Len at the finishing line, standing there and waiting for him. And Barry never liked to keep Len waiting, so he ran fast. And faster.

When he crossed the finishing line, he tossed a glance to the side, and there was a new world record flashing up.

He had done it again.

He grinned at Wells as he slowed down again, surrounded by the other sprinters that were still panting but already congratulated him. He paid his respects in return and thanked them, and then his gaze roamed over the nearby audience. He knew he wasn‘t here, but he still needed to check.

But of course, there was no Len. So Barry ran over to Cisco and Caitlin instead who were sitting next to Wells and jumped over the barricade to get to them, throwing himself in their arms with a happy cry.

Olympic Champion, and new World Record Holder all over again.

He was very happy indeed.

After all the interviews were given Barry finally made it back into his prep room, and there was a single text message waiting for him.

_I watched the race, fastest man alive. Congratulations._

Barry beamed, happy to know that Len had been rooting for him just as much as he had been rooting for his aloof but caring boyfriend.

And after his medal ceremony was over, Barry quickly hopped on the bus to go to the swimming pool, knowing that he could still catch Len‘s last final. He hadn‘t told Len about this, of course. He wanted to surprise him. So he sat on the bus, signing cards left and right while also taking selfies with some fans before he hopped off and quickly made his way inside.

It was always easy to find Mick, the imposing man who could pass as a bouncer and security worker any day but was really just a big teddy bear and Len‘s greatest fan.

„Saw your race, Red. Nice“ He commented as Barry squeezed himself intot he seat next to him. Mick had reserved him a seat in the crowded pool arena right next to Lisa – Len‘s sister and also his trainer – and himself. Mick had known that he was planning on coming, after all.

„Thanks“ Barry murmured, scanning the area to see if Len was already out again, before he realised it would still be ten minutes before the race started. _Not late for once in his life._

„How did the breastroke go?“

„He got a silver in that one, that Spanish one beat him“ Mick informed him, and Barry nodded. Well, at least he had gottan a medal as well, Barry thought with immense pride.

And then it was already time after all, and the swimmers for the 400m freestyle finale were walking in.

Len was walking in the middle, aiming for lane four as expected. Lane four was the fastest after all, and Len clearly was the contestant for the title here, having swum the fastest semi final and all.

Barry anxiously sat on his chair while all the starters were introduced, smiling and waving at the audience and the camera as was usual.

And then they set up, climbing on the starting blocks and gripping the edge of it. From this angle Barry could barely see Len, with them all being in one line, but he would know that icy blue cap anywhere, and the sheer determination on that face that he loved. He found himself clutching Mick‘s hands unconciously, but luckily Mick was already used to that and let it happen without even token resistance. He knew that Barry was always free with his affections and needed someone to hold on to when he couldn‘t physically get to Len in stressful situations.

The starting signal sounded, and they jumped.

Barry could see that Len had gotten away from the block really well, and that he was among those in the lead. It was always hard to tell, right after the start, but Barry was already standing and watching, eyes on his boyfriend as he elegantly cut through the water. Barry might not have been a fan of swimming before, but he had always loved the build of a swimmer. Now he only loved Len but he was very happy to have someone with such a fantastic stature. And to see him in action was always an almost religious experience every single time again.

The first turn came, and Len was somewhere in the middle of the field but that was okay, they still had 350 meters to go after all.

Over the next few laps, Len inched himself ever closer to the lead until he was the leading one when there were only two laps to go. Barry was cheering loudly, as if his voice would help Len go faster still. It wouldn‘t, but that didn‘t stop Barry from trying to support him in whatever way he could.

He wasn‘t even aware that he was holding his breath as he watched Len at the last turn, seeing him almost a full body length ahead of any of the others. He knew that now, he had to just bring it home, but sometimes swimmers could break off really badly in that last lap. So he just hoped and hoped and hoped that it would not happen to Len.

And it didn‘t.

Len won the race easily, and Barry‘s cheering got even louder as he saw that it was Len‘s new personal best, too. Len was yelling out his victory in the pool, then took off his goggles and cap before looking around, cleary trying to make eye contact with Mick.

But then he saw Barry.

Barry hadn‘t seen him jump out of the pool that fast in a long time, and then Len was running towards the stands, dripping wet as he was, and Barry was running down the steps to meet him at the other side of the barrier, and then finally, finally, Len was in his arms and Barry didn‘t care about the wetness or the fact that everybody was cheering even louder as they kissed. All that mattered was that they were finally together, and they had done it. They had both done it.

„Raced here, didn‘t you? With your superspeed?“ Len whispered, and Barry just beamed at him.

„You know I love ogling you when you swim“ he retorted. „Congratulations, Lenny. I‘m so happy for you.“

Leonard gave Barry a warm smile and another deep kiss. „Congratulations to you too, my speedster.“

The title photos of all the newspapers the next day were Barry and Len, embracing and kissing in a way that might be too intimate for a front page, but was widely celebrated anyway.


End file.
